Sueño incompleto
by kobatokamijou
Summary: Austria recordaba aquellos años, Sacro Imperio, la guerra, Alemania y el rencor. ¿Será que algún día, todo pudiera cambiar?


**En modo de celebración que ya tengo con qué escribir, he hecho este one-shot :'D**

**Posee un modo histórico también. Así que espero que les guste. No hay Paring, pero si quieren tomar alguna insinuación entre los personajes está bien. ¿Por qué no? xD**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Advertencia: ninguna, eso creo.**

**Espero que les guste. **

* * *

_**Sueño incompleto.**_

_**.**_

Austria miraba por la ventana, el cómo las gotas de lluvia resbalaban firmemente por el vidrio húmedo. No podía dejar de pensar…de recordar. Sus sentimientos estaban atrapados en una serie de red que no lo dejaban proseguir con su paz. Todo por culpa de alguien. Alguien que todavía no podía perdonar.

En alguna época, él, Austria, fue grande. Cómo todos han tenido un momento de oro él también lo tuvo. También tuvo ratos malos. Pero su grandeza se debió a alguien, alguien que apreciaba con un cariño y admiración perpetua. Por quién se esmeró, hacerse fuerte y dejar de fallar. Quién le otorgó una oportunidad. Y como en las guerras, a veces eres enemigo o aliado de alguien. Su momento le llegó.

_No tenía por qué haber sido así. _Se repetía.

Y no entendía porque Prusia podía aceptar las cosas. ¿Acaso no sentía rencor? Su amigo lo había hecho. Él lo hizo. _Francia_ lo hizo. Y él no podía perdonarlo. Prusia era un idiota. A pesar de que algunas veces estuvieron luchando juntos, y otras veces como enemigos, tampoco podía entender y aceptar eso por parte del albino.

Las lágrimas agrias resbalaron de las mejillas austriacas. Odiaba a Francia. Era su culpa, _Sacro imperio romano_ no tuvo que ser diluido. De todas las cosas que hizo esa era imperdonable. Nadie podía entenderlo. _Nadie_. Austria apretó los puños con enojo mientras recordaba aquellos días.

.

.

_Tras ser alguien débil. Un pequeño castaño lloraba por el dolor. Le dolía. Le dolía ser insignificante. No tenía forma su territorio. Parecía ser poco y sin importancia. Dudaba poder ser reconocido algún día. Su propia debilidad le lastimaba, y empezaba a odiarse a sí mismo. _

_Sonrió. No había por qué odiarse. Aunque las lágrimas le escurrieran por las mejillas rosadas. Posó sus manos en el lodo para levantarse, y de pronto, escuchó una voz diferente. Vio de reflejo una mano acercarse, pensó que sería golpeado, así que cerró los ojos con fuerza. _

_-No tienes de que preocuparte.-le dijo una voz suave. _

_El castaño abrió lentamente los ojos. Y lo vio, un rubio de baja estatura de ojos azules brillantes, vestía de un traje negro, parecía estar solo. Tampoco parecía querer hacerle daño._

_-¿Tienes nombre?- preguntó el Rubio. _

_-¿Nombre?, Sé que formo parte del este.-contestó con una suave voz. _

_-Sabes, creo que ya es hora de que formes parte de mí._

_-¿A qué se refiere? _

_-Que formarás parte del sacro imperio romano. _

_El castaño abrió los ojos. _

_-Pero…yo no soy muy fuerte, no sé si pueda ser de gran ayuda. _

_-No importa. Lo serás. Confiaré en ti. Y ahora en adelante tu nombre será: Austria. _

_Austria por fin podía reconocerse. No era ni provincia, ni una zona invadida. Ahora un ducado que conformaba al Sacro Imperio Romano. Él, quien había dado un oportunidad, quién creyó en él, no lo iba a decepcionar, costara lo que costara, iba a ser grande. _

_Prusia lo humillaba. _

_Hungría también. _

_Todos lo hacían. _

_Aprendió modales. Un protocolo que debía seguir. No se dejaría llevar tan fácil. Y al poco tiempo ya era caballero. Y como SIR, lo había dicho una vez, el se iba fortaleciendo. Y en un rato logró derrotar a Hungría. Estaba enorgullecido de sí mismo, lo había logrado. Ya podía pelear a su altura. Y como gran alegría esperaba el elogio de su regente. Después fue a la capilla del lugar a darle gracias a Dios, por su triunfo, cada vez el sacro imperio crecía más y más. _

_Todo iba bien. _

_Roderich, como su nombre romanizado era ya. Iba creciendo, tuvo muchas alianzas, ejemplo España, y también sufrió despedías, como la de su mejor amigo: Suiza. Pero al parecer Suiza no entendía, no podía entender, su gratitud al sacro imperio. _

_El tiempo pasó. Empezó a llevar cargos más altos en la casa del sacro imperio, con los Habsburgo. Tenía que superar todo a toda costa. A parte de cuidar a las dos Italia, aun que por tratados era correcto entregarle a la parte Sur, a la parte española. Y así fue. Aun que no pudiera criarlo, esperaba que el español hiciera buen trabajo. No quería que fueran como él alguna vez lo había sido. Débil. No quería, así que no importaba que tan duro pudiera ser. Italia no sería débil como él alguna vez lo fue. Odiaba su debilidad, y no dejaría que Italia pasara por lo mismo que él. _

_Pero como todo…algo debía cambiar. Las guerras napoleónicas llegaron. La derrota de Austria ante Francia concluyó. Y ahí el francés cometió el crimen más nefasto de todos. Y con ello el tratado más destrozador de todos: Tratado de Presburgo._

_Austria lloró ese día. Rusia intentó reconfortarlo. Inglaterra guardó silencio. Y los otros presentes también. Ese día Roderich perdió mucho. Pero lo más importante, perdió la primera persona que creyó en él. Y el odio invadió sus ojos, llenó su corazón, y nunca perdono ese hecho. _

_Se decía que si Prusia hubiera llegado antes, uniéndose a Rusia y Austria, hubieran podido ganar la batalla de Austerlitz, pero no sucedió. Y Sacro Imperio romano, murió, desapareció. Se diluyó. _

_._

_Un día Prusia llegó con un pequeño rubio entre sus brazos. Austria abrió los ojos con impacto. Era el nuevo sacro imperio, pero ya no era él. Ahora su nombre era Alemania. Una nueva nación. _

_Alemania fue creciendo. No recordaba nada de su anterior puesto. Pero era alguien diferente. Austria ya no era tan fuerte como antes. Pero Alemania seguía creciendo. Su relación no era tan íntima. Las guerras cambian algo en ti Austria sabía eso. _

_Pero su terror no fue ese. Alemania era todo un hombre fiel a su patria. Austria lo sabía. Y una noche después de rezar, recibió su visita. Para su sorpresa, era para una anexión. Empezó el __Anschluss , se convirtió en el Ostmark del Tercer Reich, Nuevamente una república. _

_Y un día:_

_-¿Por qué hacemos esto? –preguntó Austria. _

_-Es necesario. ¿Acaso quieres echarte para atrás?- contestó Alemania._

_-Me he aburrido de matar a los de raza impura. –confesó el castaño con la mirada perdida. _

_-¡Aún no conseguimos la gloria, el triunfo!_

_-Yo ya tuve mi época de triunfo. Iniciamos esto bien, pero los campos se están descontrolando. _

_-Se compondrán. ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?, tú ya no eres un país independiente. No te queda de otra más que acatar órdenes. ¿O acaso no quieres llevara al triunfo a la raza aria? _

_-Para nada, yo te apoyaré hasta tu triunfo. Está en ti, en tu sangre ser alguien grande. A parte…yo jamás te decepcionaría. Lo sabes. _

_-Confió en tu lealtad, Ostmark. _

_Después el rubio desapareció, el castaño se dejó recostar en el sofá duro. Unas lágrimas espesas bajaron por su rostro. ¿Y el nombre que le había dado donde estaba?, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?, su gente, su territorio, todo se salía de control. _

_Y un día todo acabó. El eje perdió la guerra. Los aliados lo liberaron restaurándolo como nación. Pero así como lo hicieron como SIR, también lo hicieron con Prusia. Temía por él. Era un fastidió sí. Pero lo conocía desde sus inicios también. No podía tolerar el hecho de perder a alguien más por decisión de una alianza donde estuviera Francia. _

_Él no desapareció. Él no fue asesinado por la forma en la que fue SIR. Pero después llegaron las zonas de ocupación. Y Francia era superior que él en ese momento. Su superior. Odiaba todo, se odiaba sí mismo. Había fracasado para él. Para Alemania, antes sacro imperio. ¿Lo había defraudado? _

_¿Defraudó sus promesas? Se sentía vació e incapaz. Cómo antes. _

_._

Un sonido despertó sus pensamientos. Llamaban a la puerta. Austria se limpió los ojos y se paró a abrir la puerta. Era Alemania.

-¿Te molesto?- preguntó el rubio.

-Para nada, adelante, pasa.

-¿Era importante?

-¿Qué?-preguntó confundido el austriaco.

-Pareces haber estado llorando.-dijo mirando por la ventana el alemán.

-Alemania, ¿tienes sueños, propósitos?

-Es normal tenerlos, ¿No?

Austria sonrió ligeramente dirigiendo sus orbes otra vez a la ventana empapada.

-… ¿Qué te parecería volver a estar en la gloria?

El rubio abrió los ojos impresionado por las palabras contrarias.

-¿Te refieres a ser una potencia?

-Tal vez.

-No estaría mal. –confesó Alemania volviendo su vista indiferente a la ventana.

-Ya veo.-contestó perdiendo su mirada a las gotas cristalinas de la lluvia. Después se paró de su asiento, y antes de salir murmuró; _Tal vez algún día volvamos a la cima._

Y con esas palabras Austria decidió retirarse completamente.

-¿El señorito habla solo?-preguntó Prusia recargado en la pared.

-Cosas sin sentido, no te incumben.

Prusia suspiró, y después sonrió.- Cuándo lo hagamos, asegúrate de no ser tan patético y arruinarlo todo. Pero claro, jamás podrás ser como el grandioso yo.

Austria le miró sorprendido, después soltó una sonrisa burlona para después mirarle directo.

-Eres un tonto, así que cuando volvamos a ser grandes, también asegúrate de no ser tan idiota y egocéntrico. –y con esas palabras se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a un albino muy molesto, queriendo perseguir al austriaco por su insolencia.

Mientras tanto Alemania miraba aún la ventana, y en un momento recordó unas palabras. "_Está en ti, en tu sangre ser alguien grande.". _El rubió sonrió. Sí, tal vez no sería tan malo, volver a ser grande como antes.

No sonaba tan mal después de todo.

* * *

**Y tara~, espero que les haya gustado. **

**Sé que escribo mucho este género, pero es que es como que mi estilo :c Pero vean que no terminó triste. La verdad estoy trabajando en una historia larga que no sea del todo "Drama", en su género. Esta vez quise meterle como que historia, y parte de los sentimientos de Austria, y como se sentía al recordar ciertas cosas así. Y pues le metí de todo un poco. **

**Y bueno, esto ha sido todo. Gracias por leer, díganme si les gusto, alguna sugerencia o algo, con gusto es recibido. **

**¡Los quiero! Hasta la próxima. **


End file.
